This invention relates to 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(substituted-phenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators.
Chemiker-Zeitung 104 (1980) No. 10, Pages 302-303, is an academic paper disclosing the ring closure of 1-(dimethylamino)-2,4-diphenyl-1-buten-3,4-dione to yield 5-dimethylamino-2,4-diphenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran. British Pat. No. 1,521,092, discloses certain 3-phenyl-5-substituted-4(1H)-pyrid-ones or -thiones as herbicides. Japanese Patent Application 13,710/69 (Chemical Abstracts 71:61195e) discloses the generic formula for 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and halophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran and specifically discloses 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl and 4-chlorophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans. Japanese Patent No. 19090 (Chemical Abstracts 69P10352e) discloses certain 2,3-dihydrothiophenes as pharmaceuticals. Helvetica Chemica Acta, Volume 66, Pages 362-378 (1983) discloses 5-N-cyclopropyl-4-phenyl-2-methoxycarbonylmethylene-3-furanone as part of an academic chemical synthesis discussion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910 discloses herbicidal ureidosulfonylfurans and ureidosulfonylthiophenes.